You're not Always Fast Enough
by blackjev
Summary: bike accident?bad. battle of cold met this coldpunkrockchick who caught his attention and so the chase begins...hu knows? they might end up heating each other's bed..m
1. Brushes of the Cold Ones

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon in late chapters

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there. \m/

**Brushes of the Cold Ones**

_"Flight 250 coming from New York arriving at Tokyo, Japan Airport..."_

"How was the flight?"

"Tiring."

"You'll get used to it and besides Japan is easy to love... you have to rest since you already have school tomorrow."

"I know."

"Yeah and I know you can adjust well in school."."

"Whatever."

The Raven-haired Shohoku ace player was up in the morning in his bicycle heading to school as his usual routine, still sleepy from yesterday's practice, his eyes are still half-close with headphones plugged on his head listening to music while he drives the bike. He hasn't learned the mistake of being too careless when biking half-asleep, he would most likely bump into public trash cans, lightpost, a car's bumper, and the red-head Hanamichi Sakuragi. But Kaede Rukawa's in caution now although he's half-asleep he can very well see everything in view to avoid crashing into accident again and right now he's cautious, cautious enough to...

BLAG!...

Rukawa was thrown out of his bike and ended up sitting on the ground.

"Do'Aho" He muttered to himself when he's about to stand but he heard a moan beside him and saw a girl lying on his right.

He just crashed into a girl. Rukawa slowly went up to the girl and poked her gently but she's not moving.

_oh.my.god. did i just murdered her?_ Rukawa's thoughts were running while staring at the motionless girl.

He touched her shoulders to turn her around to see her face.

"Miss?" Rukawa asked while tugging at her blouse and she has the same uniform of the Shohoku High females.

"Miss? Are you al-" Rukawa's words were cut off when a bag from out of nowhere hit his face. Very hard. He stumbled back while touching his face and saw the girl stood up looking at him with fierce black eyes.

"Why.the.fuck.are.you.not.looking.on.your.fucking.way!" The girl asked him in gritted teeth but toneless voice.

"You're the one who's sleep walking." Rukawa in a monotone voice _'and going in a wrong way'_ He added in his head and went up to get his bike

"You were sleeping when you hit me." The girl is not pulling her gaze away from the guy whom she realized was very tall compared to her petite frame. Rukawa turned to look at her and she was fighting eye to eye with him. The girl suddenly felt a little challenged by the guy's cold death stare, '_well if that's how he fight I'll do the same for him'._

"Even if I honk at you, you wouldn't hear ." Rukawa referred to the girl who also has headphones hanging on her neck and he determined that the track that was playing on her mp3 was 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana because of its full volume. He put his backpack back and positioned his bike and saw the girl still looking at him and rolled her eyes. The girl started to walk away after organizing herself and released a frustrated sigh.

"Shohoku High is this way." She heard the guy said in the same style of voice: monotone, and quickly turned around, put her headphones back as she swiftly passed by that tall guy with raven-hair and blue cold eyes.

"I know that. Do'Aho." Rukawa suddenly frowned at the statement she said: Do'Aho and this was the first time he was told by a girl those words that he says to the red-head dumbass of the basketball team but somehow he was amused by that.

Rukawa slowly drive his bike behind the girl to avoid further accidents and the school is already near. His attention focused on the physical features of the girl with long endless length of black shiny curly hair, her long black body bag that went down on her thigh with different punk decorations on it and her long black socks on her long tanned legs has skeletons drawn upon it and it made Rukawa smirked.


	2. BLUE meets BLACK

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon in late chapters

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there. \m/

BLUE MEETS BLACK

_'Great! Now I'm in the office for the first day of school because I'm late and because of my freakin' socks' _Jenny was called by her teacher while inspecting their uniform in the homeroom class and the teacher did not approved of her socks which are full of skeleton drawings because its strictly not the standards. She received a violation because of that and really really pissed her off. First, she received her very first violation for being late because she was hit and run by a gorgeous but cold giant with his bike then next, this fucking violation for her socks. _'This day is totally great! Two violations in a row, very good for my first day of school! New york doesn't check their students' uniform and they call this skirt decent? It's actually a mini with long socks!' _

Jenny came from New York to study in Japan because of her parents having work in Europe so they decided to let her stay in her aunt in Kanagawa. She knows how to adapt really well in places because she's used to it, coming from Philippines moving to London, to New York then here in Japan. But Jenny is a pure Filipina with all the features like beautifully tanned skin, and petite form, round black eyes surrounded by long curly eyelashes and pink pouty small lips though her looks is kinda mixed with a little Indian-Spanish look, she's a true blooded Filipina.

She had removed her socks because the groggy principal said that it doesn't look nice.

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath while pulling out her socks then Jenny saw another student entered the office.

"Ms. Akagi, give me your slip." The principal raised her eyebrow at the 'Ms. Akagi' while receiving the paper.

"You were actually 30 minutes late that morning."

"Mam, but I wa-"

"Hep! Zip it up." The principal glared at her while the girl shut her mouth and glanced at Jenny.

"Is she always like that? Like she already has menopause or something?" Jenny whispered at the girl and she saw 'Ms. Akagi' blushed and giggled.

"Well...you can tell. I'm Haruko Akagi by the way and you are?" Haruko let out her hand to Jenny.

"Jenny Galiorca." Jenny replied and instead of giving her a hand shake, she slapped her palm and smiled a little at her.

_'this girl is kinda weird' _thought Haruko but returned Jenny's smile since she's friendly enough.

"You look new here." Haruko said after realizing that this is the first day that she saw Jenny in school.

"Yeah."

"Where are you from? You don't look like from any parts of Japan."

"From New York. On freshmen year."

"Oh. You know what? I can show you around if you want to?" Haruko looked at the exotic-looking girl and smiled.

"Hmm...alright."

"Cool...ummm why are you here? You haven't gotten your schedule?" Haruko asked

"Violation." Jenny simply answered and she doesn't really speak that much to new people.

Haruko frowned at her. " For what?" and saw Jenny raising her black socks with skeleton drawings. Haruko couldn't help to think that this girl is a punk-rock.

"Oh, yeah that's really a no-no here."

"Here are your warning slips alright? Do those things again and you can collect enough of these papers to be out of this school. Understand?" The principal handed their slips and Jenny just shrugged her shoulders before going out of the office.

"Arigato, Mam." Haruko greeted and ran after Jenny who didn't even said something to the principal and just snobbed the hell out of the woman.

"Jenny, you want to check out the basketball court? That is if you're not going home yet." Haruko asked her and saw Jenny tugging at her skirt.

"Something's wrong?" Haruko frowned curiously at her.

"The fucking skirt is shit without the socks."

"Oh, well just be careful at walking. You want to come to the basketball court?" Jenny stared at Haruko and paused for a while.

"No problem." _'at least I already know someone here'. _Both of them headed to the basketball court and met up with Yohei and company.

"Hi, Haruko!" Yohei, the dude with the green hair waved at their direction.

"Hai!" Haruko greeted. The four guys noticed the gorgeous girl beside Haruko.

"Who's your accompany? Maybe you could introduce us huh?" Jenny turned to looked at the guy with a funny blonde curly hair.

"Of course, this is Jenny Ga-"

"Galiorca." Jenny finished.

"Right. I'm sorry. Jenny these are my friends." A fat semi-bald guy, a tall dude, the 'Yohei' and the blonde curly haired all waved and grinned at her. Jenny just acknowledged by shortly waving her hand at them with her lips pressed together.

"Come on, the basketball practice will start. The Shohoku basketball team is really good now because of our players, they're already preparing to join the Inter High this year." Haruko explained to Jenny as they headed to court and she can also help but to remember the handsome Shohoku ace player.

"Oh." Jenny simply said.

"We have an almost Rukawa girl version here." She heard the fat semi-bald guy muttered to Yohei. Jenny frowned at them because she did not understand what the bastard meant by that and who the hell is Rukawa? They entered the basketball court seeing the players already starting their practice.

"Them, are the Shohoku basketball team. That's Akagi which is my brother and he's the captain." Haruko pointed and Jenny saw a giant dude that matched a voice that bellowed all over the court. Jenny searched something in her body bag while she split her attention to Haruko's story-telling.

"I told you already that they've been sweating their butts off for the up coming Inter high. That curly haired is Ryota Miyagi who is small but terrible, that one with the glasses is Kogure-sempai, the tall red head is Sakuragi, that guy is Mitsui and of course gets dreamy eyed Kaede Rukawa our Ace pla- Aaaaahhh!"

BLAG!...

Haruko's words were shut off because when Haruko said the 'ka' in Rukawa, Jenny turned around to see him but instead she saw an object flew in her direction and crashed into her. She and that 'object' stumbled on the floor and her back hurts because of the fall and whatever this damn object and whoever threw this at her, he is doomed!

"Rukawa!" and that object happened to be none other than Rukawa. Rukawa opened to see that the soft ground he had fell into was a girl's body and not just any girl but the punk-rock girl he bumped his bike that morning. Rukawa stared at the girl who started to open her eyes. BLUE cold eyes meet fierce BLACK orbs. Rukawa saw the instant recognition in her eyes when she realized who crashed into her and felt her froze at place.

"Jenny! Are you two alright?" He heard Haruko said and they were actually in an awkward position where Rukawa's body was trapped between the girl or of what he heard 'Jenny' in her legs.

"You?" Jenny stared coldly at the guy whom she recognize very well from the incident that morning.

"And you." Rukawa also stared at her but this time it was a different stare. A stare that felt like he is digging up for more inside Jenny's being.

"Hey! You hentai Kitsune! Maybe you should do that in a room!" Sakuragi shouted and did this maniac/mad man laugh referring to their position that looks like having sex. Jenny's face went deep crimson as Rukawa was the same but he tried to hide it. _'this is the Do'aho's fault!' _Rukawa thought because of Sakuragi fouling him to get the ball. Although they are in that position, he actually thought that their bodies fit together and felt so right.

"You've done this twice in a day." Jenny hissed at Rukawa. _'okay, so she didn't think this feels right'_

"Well, I'm sorry. Shit happens." Rukawa started to get up and suddenly his hand "accidentally" brushed against the length of her thigh down to her legs. Rukawa knew where his hand made contact with and this time his blush can't be hidden, he realized that Jenny had removed her socks that's why her legs has a sudden electricity with the way his hand and her skin made contact. He slowly looked at the girl who was looking at him and he can see that she was aware of the touched he made but he tried not change the composure of his face which is always blank.

Jenny froze there in that position when she felt Rukawa's hand glided at her thighs since she's wearing the goddam skirt with no socks. It tingled, tickled and heat crawled up to her body with what that guy's hand did. Sure, it was an accident since they were in a sex-kind-of position but hell that 'accident' made her feel something.

"Are you alright?" Haruko asked concernly at Jenny making her and Rukawa's eye contact broken. Rukawa offered his hand at Jenny but when Jenny looked at it and the fact that this dude almost killed her twice came back, Jenny slapped Rukawa's hand away and stood up. Rukawa understood what was meant by that but still they continue to look at each other making their eyes do the talking.

"Oi, Rukawa. Practice!" He heard Mitsui called.

"I'm fine." Jenny said to Haruko and comb her curly hair by her fingers. She saw Rukawa head back to court, got the ball then threw it directly to Sakuragi's head.

"Baka! You asshole! What did you do that for!" Sakuragi screamed at Rukawa.

"Do'Aho."

"Come on, let's just sit." Haruko pointed at the chairs on the lower deck.

"Good idea, as long as I'm away from that guy." Jenny said and Rukawa turned to look at her. Jenny glared at him shortly then looked away to follow Haruko sit in the deck.

after practice ----

"Guys, this is Jenny Ga-, umm... Jenny." Haruko introduced Jenny to the basketball team.

"Hi!" They chorused.

"You look new here." Kogure-sempai.

"She's a transferee from New York."

"What year are you?" Mitsui smiled at convey that he is quite interested with the exotically gorgeous girl.

"Freshman." Jenny replied with a blank expression.

"And of course, you know Kaede Rukawa already." Ayako, their manager said while she introduced them one by one.

"Very well." Jenny said sarcastically and looked at Rukawa on the corner of her eye. Rukawa looked at her while he was turning the ball by his index finger not willing to mingle with the crowd but the girl definitely caught his attention.

"I have to go." Jenny looked at cellphone's clock.

"It was nice meeting you." Akagi said. Rukawa stopped his ball turning when he heard that the girl was leaving.

"Yeah, hope to see you everyday on practice." Mitsui grinned at her and Jenny raised her eyebrow a little seeing that this guy is flirting with her.

"Haruko-san, do you know where's Blue Haven?" Rukawa heard Jenny asked to Haruko as some of the basketball team went to the locker room for shower.

"Yes, its near here. Shohoku gates then turn right follow the lead up to the fourth light post then right corner. There are different bars there but you can determine Blue Haven with shiny black and silver signs. Teens mostly hang out there because of rock music, after a gig then comes the partying." Jenny knows what's that place for that's why she'll go there because her friends will meet up.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it though I've never been there myself." Haruko smiled.

"Hn."

"Okay, goodnight!" Haruko greeted.

"Thanks." Jenny started to go out of the court when she turned to look at her right and found that raven-haired guy staring at her. When Rukawa realized that Jenny caught him looking at her, he looked away and headed for the showers and shortly he turned to look at her again and saw Jenny already on her way out of the school gate. _'does she have a boyfriend here in Japan and hangs-out at Blue Haven?'_


	3. Stripped Me Off

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon in late chapters

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there. \m/

**STRIPPED ME OFF**

Jenny walked briskly at the halls to catch her first class on time, since she wasn't able to attend her first class yesterday which is Biology because Rukawa a.k.a Mr.-cold-eyes-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-you-Shohoku-ace-player crashed his bike into her. Jenny reached the door and saw her professor Mr. Yamuto already giving his introduction so, before he had the chance to check the attendance, Jenny knocked at the door quite loud that she freaked the hell out of the teacher. Mr. Yamuto frowned at the one who disturbed his speech and recognized Jenny as a new student.

"You can come in." Mr. Yamuto motioned Jenny to come inside the classroom for class introduction and got her classcard.

"Class, we have a new student today namely Jenny Galiorca. She wasn't able to attend yesterday because you were?" Mr. Yamuto looked at her to find an answer, Jenny's classmates were murmuring different things, the girls where completely wondering what kind of race she was, what lip gloss she was wearing and why she painted her nails black and the guys were just simply checking her out like their eyes stripping off every clothes she got.

"Umm...sick..." Jenny replied and frowned. _'very stupid lie, Jen.'_

"Okay, aside for being a transferee from New York, maybe you could tell us something about yourself."

"I'm 17 yrs. old and I don't give a fuck about anyone's life." Jenny said in one breath and that made everyone in her class caught off guard because of the curse she said in front of Mr. Yamuto not caring if he's a teacher or what. Their mouths were gaping open and waiting to hear an angry teacher. _'I just fucking hate introductions like this, might as well give them what they wanted to hear...'_

"Ah...that's really neat... you can have your seat there at the back, the only vacant seat." Mr. Yamuto pointed and the class was surprised not to hear Mr. Yamuto reacted to what Jenny said. Jenny nodded at him and went to her chair. _'holy fuck...what.the.hell?'_

Jenny stopped at her tracks to see none other than Mr.-cold-eyes-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-you-Shohoku-ace-player a.k.a Kaede Rukawa. Their eyes meet.

"Ms. Galiorca, please take your seat." Mr. Yamuto said beginning to be irritated. Well, this girl had made him speechless two times and will not allow her again. Jenny had no choice so, she put off her body bag and sat beside who Sakuragi calls the 'fox.'

The moment Jenny walked in that room, Rukawa felt his breathing took a faster pace and cannot believe it himself and when he heard her introduction a while ago, he wanted to give her a standing ovation for saying a curse out loud and for making the class and Mr. Yamuto gaped their mouths open. She has the guts to say it and just like she had said , she just don't give a fuck and God, the memory of what her legs felt like when his hand "accidentally" glided on it came back and it made him aroused to the point of having an erection in his pants right now but good thing, he knows a lot about self-control because it would totally freak the hell out of the class if they saw something on his pants. _'I just can't fuckin believe that this world wants us to be close in every place'_

Rukawa kept a neutral expression when their eyes met and just focused his attention to the teacher but he never paid attention to teachers in his life, he actually never even tried. Rukawa was just observing Jenny often on the corner of his eyes. He saw her put her headphones on her head and Rukawa can hear buzzes of music coming from her player. He concentrated on what Jenny was doing by just observing her on the corner of his eye but keeping it natural. Jenny took out pieces of paper from her bag and a pen then she went to write and write, Rukawa heard her humming some tunes and sometimes her volume of singing increases a little bit and he can tell that she has a beautiful voice but her style is not definite yet because its soft. Rukawa turned to look at her frowning a little and saw her very drown in what she's doing, Jenny was listening intently on her cd player and at the same time singing and scribbling some words. Jenny still remains a mystery for Rukawa, most girls that he encountered are all the same like the Ru-Ka-Wa cheer squad, he just don't mind because none of them have caught his interest. Not until yesterday. Not until now.

Rukawa is sure that he's really attracted to Jenny.

Jenny keep on catching Rukawa giving her the I'm-not-obvious-but-very-obvious kind of glances, she just return his glances and they continue doing that until the class finished. Rukawa is the only guy whom she had made the longest eye contact with within just two days. Well, she had actually forgiven the guy about the incidents yesterday and though he's a jock, he acts very differently from a typical one. He's pretty anti-social, cold, quiet but Haruko said that he's pretty bad-ass in court. _'nah, he's not my type, he's a jock.' _Jenny stood up from her seat to gather up her things and looked at Rukawa who also stood up, since its dismissal. They looked at each other and this time the battle of cold stares are over, they're just plain looking at each other with everyone and everything disappearing around them and both of them knew what formed there. Instant attraction, permanent reaction. Whatever that means, they just want to let it happen. Jenny broke their stares and immediately went out of the room with her breathing took a faster speed. _'maybe he can be my type after all...'_

Rukawa was about to run after her but he noticed a piece of paper below her chair, he picked it up and there are lots of doodles and scrambled words written such as a four line verse that looks like a song or poem:

_Drowning in your blue ocean_

_carry me away..._

_Dig inside me _

_I can hold you there_

There's also a badly drawn guy with fox ears and occured to him that it looks very familiar, recognizing its him. _'so, she also caught Sakuragi's disease of calling him a fox.' _There's a little warm smile appearing on Rukawa as he inspected the paper. _'okay, so she kinda likes me too...hmm...nice'_

_You're calling me home_

_calling me home_

_Cold in your eyes_

_melt my soul_

Rukawa kept the paper on his pocket as he proceed to next class.

"Assemble!" Akagi the gorilla shouted around the court to gather his teammates.

"You've done hard work these days and Inter high is just 2 weeks away. I don't want to stress you out, Kogure?" Akagi turned to look at his co-captain for continuation.

"Ah yes, as what Akagi said you've exerted so many energy for the preparations. So, we decided to have a night off together. You know, a break for all of us, just this night." Kogure said and the moment he said that most of his teammates grinned and felt really relieved.

"So, what do you think?" Kogure asked.

"Hell yeah! That would be awesome!" Ryota exclaimed.

"A fuckin break is all we need." Mitsui said.

"Blue Haven." Rukawa blurted out and everyone was quite stunned when they heard what Rukawa said.

"What did you said?" Ayako asked him, a little amused because Rukawa RARELY talks, he RARELY go with the team's outing or activities and of all the places he will suggest, he mentioned a rock/disco bar with a lot of people not his kind and she's sure that he don't go to places like that.

"Blue Haven, we can go there." Rukawa replied.

"And when did you learn how to party?" Sakuragi asked sarcastically.

"None of your fucking business, Do'aho." Rukawa glared at him and looked away.

"What did you called the tensai! What did you called me!" Sakuragi is starting to get angry.

"Do. A. Ho" Rukawa repeated slowly and clearly for Sakuragi to hear.

"Why you!" Sakuragi reached out for him but he receieved a Gori punch on the head.

"Quit it, Hanamichi. Okay, we'll all go to Blue Haven and remember after this, All of us will concentrate only on basketball alright?" Akagi pulled a struggling Sakuragi by his jersey.

"Very well, this is basketball night out."

"Alright! This place is crazy!" Yasuda exclaimed as all of them went inside Blue Haven. They picked out a nearby table and saw teenagers of every kind, but mostly punk rock kids,have gathered in front of the stage and having a mosh pit. They were all jumping up and down as they enjoy the sound of the rock band, and a girl was being carried on top of the crowd.

"Really nice pick, Rukawa!" Mitsui said. Rukawa didn't even know the reason why he said this bar, he doesn't even go to these kind of places. He saw his teammates started to order drinks.

"You want to get drunk?" Kogure asked Mitsui who ordered tequilla and vodka for the whole team.

"Not only me, all of us should." Mitsui grinned mischievously.

"Akagi-sempai, hope you don't mind. Since, we're already having a night out, might as well put it to the highest level." Akagi frowned at Mitsui, pondering at what he said.

"Oh come on, Gori! A break is a break, and practice is on the other day, Coach Ansai wouldn't noticed that we were drunk the other night." Sakuragi insisted and looking at Akagi hopefully. Gori looked at his whole teammates and finally sighed.

"Okay, but I'm really telling you. After this, all of us will lay all of our concentration to our team. Understand?" Akagi said.

"Alright!" The whole Shohoku team exclaimed.

Rukawa wasn't paying attention to every words that his teammates because he just saw the reason why he picked Blue Haven as their hang-out for tonight.

"Hey look! Is she that girl Haruko introduced to us yesterday?" Ryota pointed at the girl at stage who was jumping up and down and singing rock songs.

"Yeah, that's Jenny!" Ayako exclaimed and her mouth hang open.

"Whoa! I'm telling you, Jenny's so hot!" Rukawa shortly glared at Mitsui but turned his attention back to Jenny. His teammates were having this argument over something when his eyes voluntarily turned at the stage, there he saw her. Jenny was positioned in the mic and she was jumping to the music and in rhythm with the crowd, he also realized that she was the girl being carried on top of the people when they arrived at the place. Rukawa was just speechless at he was seeing right now in front of his eyes, this girl is unbelievable but at least another side of her is being unleashed in front of him. Jenny's voice was all over the place and if that morning Rukawa cannot determine her singing style well right now, all he can say is that her voice is angsty. There are times in the song where her voice could turn really sweet then will become angsty again. Rukawa recognized the song as 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday and she was singing it very well with her own version. _'she is so different from the girl in school.'_ If Jenny was kind of reserved in school, here, the girl he is seeing right now filled the place with so much energy that the whole audience feel it. Her long black curly hair was all over her face as she jumped and down, she was wearing a red tank top and a very low waisted cargo pants and a pair of black Converse Chuck Taylor.

"Hey, thank you, everyone!" Jenny said and he can tell that she's pretty exhausted because of the sweat and the warmth of the place but she still looks hot for Rukawa.

"Umm... this is our second night by the way, thanks for those who went last night and this night." Jenny continued and she put on a black electric guitar on her shoulders and began adjusting some buttons. _'so she wasn't seeing a boyfriend here, they have gigs'_ Rukawa, feeling glad about the thought of Jenny being single.

"Wow, that girl can play guitar also." Kogure said.

"Yeah, I thought she's just punk-rock but I didn't know that she's also a performer." Akagi, approving of Jenny's talent.

"I've always wanted to play guitar. You're hot girl!" Mitsui cheered Jenny on. _'just fucking stop, will you!'_ Rukawa thought, starting to get irritated at him. Is he jealous? That, he doesn't know.

"This is an orginal song called 'Cold-hearted', hope you like it." The drummer tapped the first chord and a solemn but an angsty kind of introduction followed. It has heavy heavy guitar riffs done by Jenny and gentle chords by their lead guitarist.

_"I've always been there..._

_swallowing the words_

_you stared at me..."_

_"Carry me through... _

_every waking second..._

_come and carry me..."_

_"Drowning in your blue ocean_

_carry me away..._

_Dig inside me _

_I can hold you there"_

_"You're calling me home_

_calling me home_

_Cold in your eyes_

_melt my soul"_

Rukawa was listening to her song and came to realize that the words are familiar and his hand spontaneously put out the paper he got under her chair.

_"You're calling me home_

_calling me home_

_Cold in your eyes_

_melt my soul"_

The chorus and the second stanza were written there in the paper but the rest of the songs weren't. '_so this was the song she've been writing a while ago'_

Jenny's eyes were close when she's singing the words and when they opened, Rukawa and her eyes met. Rukawa did not take away his eyes from hers and neither did she. Her eyes lingered on him for 5 seconds and she did the instrumental of the song. The crowd cheered her on after the song and they totally like it, even Rukawa personally liked the song.

"You like it!" Jenny shouted and there came lots of approval. Then, she smiled and it turned to a grin. Rukawa never seen this girl smile when he met him since yesterday, Jenny has the childlike school girl smile and her attitude is gone. _'god, she's so cute when she smile and she's not a sourpuss after all'_ This night was totally the confirmation that Rukawa became attracted to this girl. It's fast though but there's no way to explain how he feels for her, just a bike accident and it might change his cold life. Rukawa's heart really did a flip-flopped when she did that.

"We wrote that a while ago, specifically at biology class. Thank you, very much! Before we dismiss ourselves... hehehe... can you give a warm welcome to the Shohoku High basketball team! Yeah!" Jenny said and the people looked at the whole team and applaud them.

"Wow, thanks." Ryota grinned and Akagi and the rest felt pride and somehow embarassed.

"Thank you for hanging out with us for the last 30 minutes...Have a good night dancing! Don't get fucked-up and stoned alright?" Jenny put down her guitar and some people went out and some stayed for the partying.

"Hey guys! What brought you here? No practice, captain?" Jenny approached the basketball team's table.

"Akagi, here decided to have the whole team a day off." Kogure replied.

"Oh." Jenny smiled thinly and when she looked at the kitsune, he was also looking at her.

"Umm... by the way, these are my bandmates..." Jenny motioned two guys and a girl. and introduced them.

"This is Jed, Dylan and Gwen..." A dude with ditry blonde hair being Jed, another guy who's wearing water high pants and black shirt is Dylan and Gwen the girl who has green eyes and super straight hair were Jenny's band mates who all look Americans.

"You kicked ass a while ago!" Ayako tapped Jenny on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jenny grinned.

"Absolutely, we don't have any idea that you can be a total performer!" Sakuragi exchanged high five with her and so does some of the team members.

"You were hot there." Mitsui told Jenny with an impish grin on his face and Jenny looked at him in a funny way.

"Thanks, dude. Anyway, enjoy here, I'll just go to the bathroom." Jenny went out of her seat and headed to the bathroom.

Rukawa, as usual, just didn't said a single word and stared at Jenny, he followed her with his eyes when she excused herself.

The people on the table were startled when they heard a chair being pushed out, then they saw Rukawa stood up on his seat and went to the bathroom.

Jenny was pretty exhausted a while ago at the show so, she have to go to the bathroom just to freshen up a bit. She squeezed in herself to a bunch people who are already crowding in at the dancefloor and she made her way. Jenny drew a deep breath when she finally passed those people and was about to head to the bathroom when she felt someone gripped her arm. She turned around to see who it was and was surprise to see HIM, none other than Rukawa. _'he was just there when I left...how can a tall guy like him move so swift and quiet?'_

Rukawa and Jenny looked at each other and he saw her frowning a little. She was really curious why this guy followed her. Jenny frowned at him and looked at his hand that held her arm.

"What?" Jenny asked him and Rukawa slowly dropped her arm and fished something in his pocket.

"This, you dropped it a while ago." Rukawa handed her a piece of paper and Jenny took it. She recognized the doodles and the words scribbled on it, her face flushed a little when she saw the guy that she draw with fox ears. She slowly turned her gaze up to Rukawa.

"Thanks." Jenny muttered and slid it in her own pocket but she can still feel Rukawa's eyes on her and that made her feel really conscious.

"Anything else?" Jenny asked and Rukawa inched closer to her. Jenny was stunned by that move and all she could do was to get stuck in her position.

"That was a good song." Rukawa blurted out and Jenny can feel his breathing in front of her because of their two inches distance.

"Oh. Thanks." _'we are so fucking close! This guy don't give any hints...'_ Jenny is starting to get really nervous and they were just looking at each other for a long time.

_'you attracted me to get near you, Jenny... I'm sure I want you.' _With Rukawa drowning in the depths of her black eyes, he didn't realize that he is drawn nearer and closer to Jenny's lips and he anticipates the feel of her mouth to his as he closed his eyes and moved closer.

"I'm fast enough." Rukawa opened his eyes and saw Jenny looking at him with a reaction that he cannot describe. Rukawa frowned at what she said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jenny asked but Rukawa is sure that she's not angry, her face is actually red and her cheeks are pink.

A heavy sigh was Jenny's reply to her question. It was clear, Rukawa's move were very clear that he attempted to kiss her and Jenny's not sure if she really wanted to avoid it or just give in to his lush mouth.

"I'm sorry." Rukawa muttered and went away to go back to their table. _'guess, she did not want that...'_

When Jenny saw Rukawa walked away, thoughts of regret were playing in her mind. _'what if I didn't refuse? would it feel great to feel his lips?'_ Jenny heaved a sigh and walked slowly inside the bathroom to contemplate.

"Where have you been, Rukawa?" Ayako asked when they noticed Rukawa coming back to his sea and she gave him a drink.

"In the bathroom." Rukawa simply replied a yes, Ayako saw him going to the bathroom but Jenny is his main purpose and it all became clear to Ayako the reason why Rukawa wanted them to hang-out here in Blue Haven. _'the cold guy is finally melting'_ Ayako thought and smiled secretly.

Rukawa took his glass and drank all of it in one gulp, he knew exactly what he attempted to do with Jenny back there at the corner a while ago. He wanted to kiss her and he's damned because he wanted her so bad and Jenny declined but he can see it in her eyes. Rukawa just felt a little bad for being agressive.

"Jenny! You want some drink?" Jed raised his glass to Jenny the moment she arrived. Rukawa raised his head as their eyes meet but Jenny slowly turned her gaze away.

"Alright, I want to drink some gin." Jenny snatched the glass filled with clear alcohol and drank it all.

"Aww! Fuck! This is not gin! What the fuck is this!" Jenny put the down as she clutched her forehead starting to feel dizzy.

"That's vodka and you know its fucking strong." Gwen chuckled at her.

"Yeah, and hey, you can give me another one." Jenny shoved the glass to get some more drink and finished the second shot.

"Shit." Jenny muttered. Rukawa noticed that Jenny's already being light headed and so does he, he already drink quite a lot of it.

"Hey, Jenny! Want to dance?"

_'what the...'_

Rukawa heard Mitsui, who is also tipsy, asking Jenny to dance. Jenny looked at him while clutching her forehead then she took his hand. Rukawa looked at them as both headed to the dancefloor.

"Kill him on the dance floor, Jen!" Dylan shouted.

"Can she dance?" Ryota mused.

"Hell yeah! Now that she's tipsy, just take a look." Jed grinned and all of them turned their eyes at the Mitsui and Jenny. The track that was playing around the place is "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child.

Rukawa's eyes widened when he saw Jenny dirty dancing with Mitsui and the rest of the basketball team also has their mouths hanging open because of what they seeing. Jenny and Mitsui were almost having sex on the dancefloor, Mitsui was also stunned by how jenny dance, their hips were bumping and grinding to the music and Jenny was swaying her waist in front of him.

_'I can't believe this girl, she's so hard to read.'_ Rukawa thought and he took a glanced at the guys in their table and they were practically shocked and he can say that they're also enjoying the scene. Kogure took off his eye glass and wiped his eyes, Ryota immediately finished his tequilla and swallowed hard, Akagi is sweating, and Sakuragi's mouth still hanged open.

Jenny was drunk and its clear. She was getting high and she knows her body really wanted to dance. Jenny grabbed Mitsui by his shirt and danced seductively in front of him, Mitsui can't help but to smile at what she's doing and any minute right now, he could explode.

Rukawa is getting pissed off because of the scene and he's jealous because he wanted to be in Mitsui's position. He is beginning to feel something in his pants and to add the pressure between his legs, Jenny and Rukawa's eyes meet and she was giving him this sexy and sleepy stare.

"Hey, Jen you can really dance." Mitsui whispered to her and she just give him a smug smile. Jenny's vision started to blur and everything seemed to disappear.

"Jenny? You alright?" Mitsui looked at her concernly because Jenny clutched her forehead and keep on batting her eyes then she dropped on Mitsui's shoulders.

_'what the fuck happened to her?'_ Rukawa thought frantically and was near to get up on his seat when he saw Jenny fainted.

Mitsui went to their table with a fainted Jenny on his arms.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"She fainted."

"I'm so stoned." Jenny muttered as she sat on the table.

"That was some dance, Jenny! Whoo!" Sakuragi said.

"Team, I think its time to go. It's 2:00 in the morning and I guess we have enough." Akagi announced.

"What? Ak-" Sakuragi started to protest.

"Shut up, Sakuragi. Party's over. Let's go home." Akagi shut Sakuragi off.

"Akagi's right. It's too late."

"Alright, let's go. At least, we had fun."

"Wait, can anyone take Jenny home?" Dylan asked.

"We cannot take her home because we have to catch a flight this 3:30 in the morning going to Nagasaki." Gwen explained.

"Alright, where does she live?"

"43rd Street, only yellow gate in the block."

"Rukawa can take her home, he lives in 43rd street. Can you do that Rukawa?" Kogure turned to look at Rukawa. Rukawa was speechless for a couple of second then nodded at him.

"Thanks, Rukawa. We can all go home happy. Let's go." Ayako and Rukawa assisted Jenny in standing up.

"Rukawa! You're in charge of her huh?" Jed, Dylan and Gwen went off.

"Bye!" All of them went their separate ways and Rukawa was left with Jenny.

Rukawa looked at Jenny who is standing lamely with her head leaning on his shoulder, he could hear her muttering words that he can't understand.

"Yellow gate..." Rukawa sighed and they started to walk.

"Where will you take me?" He heard Jenny said and she was looking at him.

"Home." Rukawa replied and while walking, Jenny tripped on Rukawa's foot.

"Aww! My head!" Jenny muttered angrily. She didn't actually hit her head because when she tripped, she was kneeling down.

Rukawa forced not to smile when she tripped.

"Come on, you're heavy." Rukawa stood Jenny up and both of them continue on walking then in a few minutes, he spotted the house with the yellow gate.

"We're here." Rukawa woke Jenny up and he can't help not to brush her hair away from her face.

Jenny woke up when Rukawa called her and saw him knocking on the door. She leaned her head on the door and kept looking at Rukawa and her head still hurts.

"What?" Rukawa asked when he noticed Jenny looking at him, he can still see that she's not yet sober.

To Rukawa's surprise, Jenny hooked her right arm on his neck then pulled him for a kiss.

_'oh.my.god... she is kissing me...'_

Jenny opened her mouth wider for Rukawa and he generously moved his mouth with hers. Rukawa inserted his tongue inside her wet mouth as he lavished every taste of her. Jenny pulled Rukawa closer and felt her hand inside his basketball jersey shirt and was caressing his stomach while his hand is massaging her waist.

Thier mouths were still engage in a heat-up kiss. Tongues battling with one another in a sensous manner. Rukawa was giving Jenny's lower lip some soft sucking and Jenny sucked Rukawa's tongue giving him that melting and arousing feeling.

"Jenny? you finish your gig alre-" Rukawa broke kissing with Jenny when he heard the door open and a woman spoke to them.

Jenny softly fell on the woman's arms. The woman was stunned at what she saw in front of her doorstep, two teenagers who were torrid-kissing at 3:00 in the morning and her niece fainted in front of her with the smell of alcohol.

"Is she drunk?" Jenny's Auntie asked.

Rukawa nodded while looking at the sleeping Jenny and blushed out of embarrassment because of her auntie.

"Thank you." Rukawa nodded then he went away, his breathing is still in a fast phase after they kiss, that kiss lasted for full 20 minutes.

_'oh...shit...did it really happen?'_

Rukawa slowly licked his cherry red lips which is a bit swollen because of Jenny's nipping and slowly smiled.

read on... the next 3 chapters... time to get steamy... will the battle of cold stares melt?...


	4. Level Up!

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon in late chapters

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there.

**LEVEL - UP!**

Jenny walked down the halls of the school to go to the cafeteria and she was still having the hang-over when she went to school. She knew that she was drunk last night and that was all she can remember. She got a cup of ice-cream on the school's cooler and lined up to pay for the item when she suddenly turned her gaze at one table and saw Rukawa eating lunch alone with his big duffel bag beside him. Jenny met Ayako a while ago and told her that Rukawa brought her home this morning because they're the only one who are living in the same street so, Jenny paid for her ice-cream and headed to the raven-haired boy.

Rukawa ate silently at his table when he heard someone cleared his throat near his direction so, he looked up and the 'he' was a 'she'. He found Jenny standing in front of him with a blank expression and an ice-cream on her hand. When Rukawa saw her, the memories of the kiss came back and all of the bloodrush and the excitement flowed back to him, he just wanted to grab her right at her spot and kissed her again but as usual, Rukawa just plainly looked at her.

"Ayako said you brought me home this morning." Jenny started to say and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Hn." Rukawa slowly replied.

"Thanks." That was it and Jenny walked away and left him.

Rukawa was left with his mouth quite open and speechless for a couple of second. He was a little bit disappointed because of what Jenny did, it just means that she didn't remember a thing about the kiss which she was the one who initiated it. Rukawa expected her to talk about what happened._ 'so much for expectations.'_

Jenny quietly walks home after school as she thought of the right words for a song that she's trying finish within this day. She passed by the park, the plaza, the playground and the basketball court. Jenny continue to walk and when she's in front of the nearby court, a ball passed like a thunderbolt in front of her face with a distance of an inch. Jenny stopped at her tracks when that ball passed by and if she put down her foot for a another step she might have her face hit with that fucking ball. Her eyebrows met as she waited to see who almost kill her with that ball and to her surprise, she saw the kitsune running up for the ball and that made Jenny really irritated. She ran past from Rukawa and hurriedly got the ball.

Rukawa was shocked when Jenny appeared at his side when he's about to get the ball and saw her running passed him and got the ball for herself. As Rukawa approached, Jenny's hand was on her waist and the other one was holding the ball and she was giving him a I'm-very-pissed-off look.

"I'm fast enough." Jenny said and Rukawa slightly frowned at her, not getting what she means. He heard her said that line last night.

"You're really trying to kill me do you?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You almost hit me with this fucking ball." Jenny threw the ball at him and Rukawa immediately caught it.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Rukawa kept looking at her trying to convey a message that she should remember the kiss.

"Hell yeah." Jenny rolled her eyes and comb her curly hair with her fingers.

"It is You who actually did something last night." Jenny shot her gaze at what Rukawa said.

"What?" Jenny frowned at him and she felt that his remark has something in it. He was this close to tell her what she did to him, what made him not concentrate on some things because of her thoughts and she's the reason why he was having this dream of doing 'it' with her and why can't he sleep well. Rukawa just looked at her and he was this close at almost kissing her just to bring her back to the kiss last night.

_'did i do something dumb last night? shit! I can't remember a thing!'_ Jenny frantically thought so, she just decided to give up.

"This is pointless." Jenny said and sighed then she started to walk away from Rukawa. Rukawa was left again with his eyes following her.

After Jenny walked away, Rukawa pumped up his energy to play basketball for a couple of minutes more and decided to call it a day. He hang his towel on his shoulder and toss the ball on his bike's basket and hopped into his bike. He bike rather slowly going home, thinking about the happenings last night and today. _'damn that kiss! i'm acting such an A-hole in front of her because of that kiss!'_

Rukawa sighed as continue biking. He rarely likes a certain girl and what odd is, he fell fast for this kind, for Jenny. He doesn't know how it striked him because it was so fast and it's not scaring him like everything feel so right. Rukawa decided to whistle softly so that he could focus his attention on other things but when he started passing by the river, he was just thinking of her a while ago and then he saw her there.

Rukawa stopped whistling and he also stopped biking when he saw Jenny standing on the river bank. Rukawa looked at her curiously as she was just standing there. Rukawa's eye became wide when he realized that Jenny was about to take off her blouse and revealed a red bikini top in front of him. Rukawa's mouth gaped open and he came to his senses when he realized that Jenny's starting to take off her skirt. _'what the hell is she doing!' _Rukawa thought frantically.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rukawa said and Jenny was stunned to see who asked it and saw Rukawa. She felt a blush crawled on her face when she realized that Rukawa caught her in a sight of a bra but there's no stopping her.

"Swim." Jenny simply replied and _'here goes nothing'_ remove her skirt.

Rukawa was actually sweating at the sight of Jenny in her underwear, she just removed her skirt and revealed a red panty. His eyes roamed all around her tanned curvy and sexy body and that made him feel really hot.

Jenny became uneasy at the way Rukawa looks at her right now in her bra and panty, she tossed her skirt and started heading to the river.

"If you want to join me, it won't hurt." Jenny said and Rukawa considered it as a go-signal that he cannot and will not refuse.

Jenny felt the cold and refreshing river water on her skin and when she looked at Rukawa, she saw him shedding off his own clothes. _'okay...so he took me seriously...not bad'_

Jenny saw Rukawa took off his shirt and revealed his vanilla colored skin with muscles blooming on his arms and his tight stomach. Jenny swallowed hard as she let her eyes roaming on his body.

Rukawa noticed the look that Jenny was casting on him right now and he enjoyed it. He never cared for attention before but right now, her attention made him feel giddy and has this ticklish feeling that occurs below his body. Rukawa decided to catch Jenny in that situation where he can see her drool because of him.

_'oh my god! Rukawa has the sexiest stomach ever! this guy definitely have the body!'_

Jenny was practically drooling over Rukawa as he stripped his short and left with his boxers. Sweats are trickling on his body which Jenny find very sexy and his ass...

_'shit... he got a cute ass...oh my god...he got my fetish...' _Jenny swallowed as her gaze turn to Rukawa's ass since that's what she really like in a guy and through the front of his boxers, she sized him up and Jenny can tell that Rukawa has the package.

_'a great deal of it... I can say...'_

Rukawa carefully piled his clothes beside Jenny and turned to look at her.

_'gotcha!'_

He saw her with this soft look in her eyes and at the same time the look that is so obvious that she's been adoring his sight. Jenny's eyes laid between his legs and it was very close in Their eyes locked for a couple of second and when Jenny realized that she has been caught staring at him, she immediately turned her gaze away.

Rukawa secretly smirked and slowly headed for the water. It felt good to feel the cold water on this hot day.

"Why did you join me?" Jenny asked as she did a couple of backstrokes.

"Well, your idea is ridiculous to swim here alone. Some maniacs might join you here, might as well join you here myself for added decency and safety." Rukawa said and was just resting his head on the water.

Jenny raised her eyebrow at him with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Now you're being concern, when everytime we meet up disaster happens."

"Why did you want to swim here anyway?" Both of them smiled secretly because of the conversation that is going on right now, so smooth and that's the way they like it. They were actually communicating with each other.

Jenny stopped swimming and sat beside Rukawa and let her hair flowed with the water.

"For one, this day is hot and second, there are no rivers in New York." Jenny ducked her head on the water and stayed under for 10 seconds then she went up as she catch for her breath.

"Shit! my eyes." Jenny rubbed her eyes and Rukawa took her hair off her face.

"What happened?" Rukawa asked.

"Just got irritated maybe because of the salt." Jenny rubbed her eye and she was aware of the touch that Rukawa made to get her hair off her face and she was quite overwhelmed because of what he did, it just felt so natural.

Rukawa frowned at Jenny with a silly smile on his face. _'am i blinded? Rukawa's smiling, this is the first time I've seen this guy smile...and he is extremely cute when he does that, the cold-hearted Rukawa label is gone when he smile'_

"Salt? This is river-water." Rukawa replied and suddenly the connection was established again, their eyes were in contact and they were just looking at each other. Their faces went near and closer.

"Umm...thanks for taking me home last night." Jenny said softly and her eyes were roaming all around Rukawa's face and his lips because she wanted to kiss him. Rukawa got thin pouty lips and its slightly pink and wet.

"No problem." Rukawa whispered to her and he inched their faces closer ready to feel her pouty lips again.

They were still looking at each other as their distance lessen and slowly it went nearer.

"You're so smooth with boys aren't you?" Rukawa said softly.

_'What!'_ Jenny looked at him but the expression changed and it was frowning.

Rukawa instantly came back to his senses after he said that because he saw Jenny's face changing. _'uh-oh...'_

"For your information, I'm a virgin asshole! and jocks are not my type!" Jenny said and she was very pissed off. She pushed Rukawa and hurriedly went off the river, put on her clothes and her bag then walked away.

Rukawa was speechless for a couple of second then cursed himself for saying such thing. _'you're so fucked-up man! you just ruin the momentum there! if you didn't say that then you might felt her sweet kiss but you fucking ruined it! nice job Kaede, very nice..." _

_'but...hey... what's the connection of her being a virgin to what I said? so, she's a virgin...hmm...'_ Rukawa smirked a little because of what she said.

_'but you're still a fucked-up Rukawa!' _He reminded himself and went out of the water.

Rukawa sighed frustratingly and put all of his clothes and hopped in to his bike to catch Jenny and fortunately she's not that far.

_'damn that guy! he ruined the moment! Okay, so I was a little bit wrong that he's not the typical jock, he actually had some bad blood on him! what a waste not kissing him!' _Jenny thought as she walked and contemplated on what happened. She was pissed off on what Rukawa said to her a while ago and she didn't get what he meant by that.

"Hey, wait up!" Jenny heard someone said and recognized it as Rukawa's voice. She glared at him and continued walking briskly. Like her, Rukawa's hair is wet and water still drips on his arms with his clothes damp while hers, her long curly hairis also wet and her red underwears became visible because of her damp uniform.

Rukawa caught her while riding his bike and he was running his bike slowly now to match Jenny's brisk walking.

"Hey, I didn't mean that."

Jenny stopped infront of him and turned to look at Rukawa, he immediately put on the brakes when she stopped.

"And what? you'll say 'Shit happens'? Fuck off, jerk." Jenny sighed frustratingly and continued walking. Rukawa also sighed but kept on following Jenny.

"Hello, you two." Rukawa and Jenny saw Kogure and Mitsui both carrying big duffel bags and in their old jerseys and shorts.

Jenny smiled thinly at them feeling awkward because of their appearance while Rukawa just looked at them blankly.

"What did you guys do? You're wet." Kogure asked concernly.

"I'll go ahead." Jenny immediately said and walked away.

"What's wrong with her? Did you made a move to her?" Mitsui gave him this silly grin and Rukawa glared at him.

"What made you say that?"

"I was drunk last night but I'm not blind to see you practically drooling at her sight dancing." Mitsui said.

"None of your fucking business." Rukawa replied and walked his bike since his house is only two blocks away.

"Come on, got to practice." Kogure just sighed and dragged the grinning Mitsui.

_'what the heck is this?'_ Jenny thought as she held a black paper. It was another day and when Jenny arrived at school and went to open her locker, she saw a folded black paper inside it. Someone might have slipped it inside the holes. Jenny frowned and opened the letter with silver handwriting, she started to read it and it just caught her off guard. Her breathing was fast and she began to sweat as her heart thumped wildly.

This is what the letter contained:

_hey, i like you... straight huh? and its also very fast. I can't believe it myself, we both know we only met days ago but we have so many shared moments. It was actually disastrous but hey, like I said, I like you. It all passed me like a thunderbolt, catching me off guard... maybe that's why I instantly like you. First time we met, I thought you're a sourpuss...well, i really did think so... but you are a beautiful sourpuss. You're hard to read, so I took the risk of writing this. You're the first one who called me do'aho... now that's different...I guess I'm making this fucked-up letter for no reason but let me repeat myself... I like you... I could go deeper than that... I love you... sheesh...mush... and don't get me wrong...I'm serious here. _

_p.s by the way, the kiss that you gave me the other night was awesome... _

_Kaede_

Jenny slammed her locker door and still holding the letter. She re-read it and her eyes laid on the p.s part. _'what kiss is he talking about?'_ She wondered and leaned her head on the metal door. Instantly, images of Rukawa and Jenny kissing came to her head. There she is with Rukawa in front of their doorstep kissing, Jenny's hand inside Rukawa's jersey while Rukawa's hands were on her waist.

_'holy shit... I did kissed him. The night he walked me home.'_ Jenny remembered all the details, even the taste of Rukawa's mouth and when her auntie caught them. Jenny put the paper inside her bag and began to walk to her first class.

_'oh my god... he does like me...and the kiss...' _Jenny thought and her breathing is still not normal.

She smiled as she headed to Biology class and when she headed to her seat, she remembered that her seatmate is Rukawa. Jenny crept quietly to her seat because she saw Rukawa sleeping. She looked at him and smiled and put on her headphone to listen to music, both of them were unaware of Mr. Yamuto's lecture.

"Rukawa! Galiorca!" Mr. Yamuto shouted because he's been lecturing for 20 minutes and the two students were obviously not interested to listen to him. The other one was sleeping and the other was listening to her discman singing quite loudly. When he called their attention for the third time and they ignored him, Mr. Yamuto threw chalks at the two of them.

Rukawa groggily opened his eyes and instantly saw Jenny beside him who sprang up to her seat and removed her headphone. Both of them looked at each other getting the message through their eyes.

"Kaede Rukawa! Jenny Galiorca! Out of this classroom! Out!" Mr. Yamuto shouted angrily at them. Both of them hurriedly stood up and gathered their things and went out of the classroom.

Jenny and Rukawa went out of the Biology classroom. Jenny looked at Rukawa and smiled at him.

"I guess, we made him really mad. He deserves it, he's pretty bor-" Jenny cut off her words because Rukawa immediately pushed her gently to the wall with his two hands trapping her.

Jenny caught her breath because of Rukawa's unexpected behavior and students who were present in the lobby stared at them. They were also stunned of seeing Rukawa trapping a girl, they're seeing a different view of him because he is usually very neutral.

Haruko and their friends began to passed by and saw Rukawa trapping Jenny on the wall.

"Look! Why is Rukawa doing that to Jenny?" Haruko's friend said. Haruko looked at them open mouthed because this is the first time she saw Rukawa like that to a girl and it look so obvious that he likes Jenny.

Jenny blushed at their situation because she was aware that the people there were looking at them because it's a scene having the cold ace player of Shohoku pinned a girl to the wall. Their faces are very close with each other and they can feel each other's breathing.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Jenny said to him while looking at his blue eyes. Rukawa also just looked at her and made no move. Jenny began to feel impatient because she wanted to hear that Rukawa like her straight from his mouth.

"Do something." Jenny said and Rukawa buried his head on her neck and felt his lips touching her skin. Jenny caught her breath again and voluntarily looked up.

The students were now gossiping because of the scene they're seeing. The snob and aloof gorgeous ace player is having PDA (public display of affection) with the punk rock transferee.

"What! Rukawa likes her?" Haruko's friend exclaimed.

"They're practically making out in the lobby."

"I guess, Rukawa found the girl." Haruko said sadly and walked away.

Jenny's heart still has the wild thump when Rukawa kissed her neck. Rukawa looked up at her and looked at her eyes then walked away.

Jenny sighed frustratingly and she was disappointed. _'when will you speak up? you're making me wait...'_

_next chapter... ;) very steamy... _


	5. You're Not Always Fast Enough

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon or lime or its up to you to judge

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there.

**YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS FAST ENOUGH**

Bell.

Jenny went out of her History class for lunch and headed to a place where she can have some privacy. She was aware of the students whispering things regarding the issue of Rukawa trapping her in the wall. Many girls were giving her this death stare as she passed by and even the three identical chicks who wears cheerleading uniform with Ru.Ka.Wa on the front. Jenny glared at them whenever she passed by and saw a spot where she can hang-out alone. Jenny sighed, quite contented sitting on the stairway outside the building, although there were many students passing by, at least she was considered as invisible in that place. She took out a small piece of chocolate that she bought with her and ate and at the same time inspecting her chipped black nail polished fingernails, she was quietly chewing it letting the chocolate melt in her mouth when someone held her shoulder.

The force was quite strong because the moment she felt that hand, Jenny instantly stood up and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes then she felt her mouth being sealed by his.

It happened so fast. Jenny blinked as she was being kissed by Rukawa and this time it was really clear for the people who were seeing them right now, they have something going on.

The Shohoku High population was really having a different air around their ace player. Yesterday, they saw Rukawa practically pinned Jenny and today, he was kissing her in view of all the Shohoku students.

"What the hell?" Yohei and company passed by and saw the kissing couple.

"Whoa! When did he learn to be so publicized?"

Jenny kept blinking her eyes as Rukawa continued to kiss and slowly her eyes closed and gave in to the kiss. The students ,the school, everything disappeared as both of them engaged in a lip lock not minding if they get caught by one of the teachers. After a while, Jenny felt Rukawa broke out of the kiss and looked at her for a moment. Jenny started to get pissed off because this guy haven't made progress except kissing and everytime he does something, he just stares.

"Why can't you say anything? Stop looking at me everytime you do some shit." Jenny sighed frustratingly at him and she saw Rukawa leaned so close to her still looking directly at her eyes.

"You know what? You might never see it coming when you feel me between your legs." He whispered it with so much intensity in his eyes and such tone in his voice that Jenny was being assured of what he said and then she received a light peck on her lips before he walked out.

Jenny was left on her position as her mouth gaped open and still stunned because of what Rukawa said. She was actually confronted by a whole different Rukawa, the agressive one.

_'...and very hentai-ish too...'_

Jenny swallowed as she thought of that statement. '_Was that a threat? Will he have me at his mercy? or maybe a promise...'_

She slowly walks back for her next class, ignoring the students who were still in awe when they saw that she was kissed by Rukawa and her legs were shaking when images of her and Rukawa on bed came.

_'well...he better impress me...'_

Rukawa walked home carrying his big duffel bag on his shoulder, he was kind of tired because of the practice they had that day since they're preparing real hard for the Inter High but there were lots of things going on in his head. The kiss a while ago was really intentional, if he didn't control his urges he might have pulled Jenny on the school backyard and fuck her until her brains goes out. It would have been awesome.

Rukawa sighed and combed his hair by his fingers.

_'that girl is making me crazy...i want her bad...'_

She had been running in his thoughts for quite sometime now and that kiss a while ago was because of desire to be near her. He had confessed that he like Jenny through the letter and he's on step 2, to get her in a way she won't forget. He admit that he has been too slow because of his self-control but if not for it, he could explode everytime he see her and he plan to cut the chase already, they both know its taking them too long.

As he passed by his regular route, including the river he and Jenny shared a bath yesterday and when he look at that direction, he saw Jenny standing there. Her hair is loose and being whipped out by the wind. The moment he saw her, he shortly wondered if she's going to remove her clothes again and invite him to join her in the river, if that happens then he might have to take right her there in the cold water.

Rukawa flipped his hair away from his forehead and Jenny turned in his direction. He stopped at his tracks and looked at her. Jenny was wearing a black denim miniskirt, her pair of chuck taylor and a jacket above her white tank top.

Rukawa laid his eyes on her tank top and despite the cold wind, he became hot all over his body, especially down there. His eyes glittered because he immediately noticed that Jenny doesn't have a bra. The circles of her brown nipples are quite visible because of the white top and it hurts to control that part of him down there and he wanted so badly to taste it and bury his face on it.

_'great! now at that sight of her...how can I control?'_

"Did you just put a threat on me a while ago?" Rukawa heard Jenny's voice broke his thoughts, his eyes frowned a little at what she said.

"What threat?" Rukawa asked and his eyes can't avoid her chest, that thin cloth is distracting him.

"I wouldn't feel you coming between my le-...that last thing you said." Jenny said hastily and saw Rukawa have this thin smile on him.

"Oh. That one. Why? You need justification?" Rukawa let out a teasing smile and his eyes are playful.

Jenny crossed her arms at her chest and sighed. Rukawa's so-heat-up feelings intensified more when she crossed her arm that made her top pulled lower revealing what cleavage she has.

"You're such a fucked-up crea-" Jenny felt big drops of rain on her head and suddenly looked up then within seconds heavy rain fell.

Both of them became immediately soaking wet because of the suddent rain. Rukawa held up his duffel bag to his head and reached out hand to Jenny.

"Come on, if you don't want to get wet!"

"We're already wet dumbass." Jenny said matter-of-factly, Rukawa sighed at her stubborness. She's not so easy to get.

"I know, would you want to be so soaked here?"

"I have a house."

Both of them shortly argued.

"My house is nearer! Come on!" Jeny saw his point and she's already trembling because of the cold.

She got his hand and both of them ran to his house and true to Rukawa's words, it was really near from the river.

Jenny squeezed her hair when they reached Rukawa's doorstep as Rukawa fished for his keys.

Jenny looked around his house's surroundings.

_'nice...pretty well-off'_

Jenny turned to look at Rukawa and caught him staring. She noticed that he's not actually looking at her face but on her chest. She slowly looked down and obviously it was wet, with the rose nubs visibly hard and taking shape on her thin tank top. She covered it with her wet jacket and raised his eyebrow at him.

Rukawa cleared his throat and blushed as he was caught by Jenny looking at her breast. The top was just merely a white shadow to her skin. He opened the door and let theirselves in the house.

"Nice house you got here." Jenny said and looked around. He has a wide and cozy living room and her hint might be correct that he's kinda rich.

"Thanks, you want to coffee?" Rukawa dropped his bag on the floor.

"Sure. Where are your parents?" Jenny asked and Rukawa can't help not to smile because she's starting to get nervous because of each other's presence.

"They're living on the next block." Rukawa went to make a fire on the fireplace and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

_'he has a house of his own? he's only a teenager...shit...we're really alone...this is a bait!' _Jenny thought frantically and went near the fire place to warm herself.

Jenny felt a warm object on her hand and saw the cup of coffee given by Rukawa. She blew the heat slowly and took the coffee which is her favorite drink.

"Here, to dry yourself." Rukawa put a towel on her lap and sat beside her. Jenny glanced at Rukawa and saw a towel on his head and drink his own coffee, they drank it silently as they let theirselves get warm by the fireplace.

Rukawa took peek at Jenny's appearance and this isn't the first time she saw her wet and she's beautiful wet or dry.

_'i wish i could make her really wet beneath me...'_

Thoughts of having sex with Jenny came back and he is beginning to feel really hot and he can feel his cock creating pressure on his wet jersey short. He can't easily stand because he might scared Jenny off.

"Where's the kitchen? and can I wash my hair too in the bathroom?" Jenny asked looking at him and Rukawa was startled because of her question.

"Huh? Uh... kitchen's there and turn left to go to the bathroom." When Jenny left, Rukawa successfully put the damn thing down.

Jenny got up with towel in hand and her cup and headed to the kitchen. She saw the sink and put down her cup and was about to go to the bathroom to wash her hair when she saw Rukawa behind her. She saw Rukawa put his cup on the sink and looked at her. They looked one another and so unease to make a move.

"I- I'll just g-go to the bathroom." Jenny stammered getting really nervous and she noticed that Rukawa didn't budged a bit and was still standing in front of her. Jenny looked up at him and Rukawa walked nearer and nearer to Jenny until she felt her back on the counter of the cabinet.

"Let me pass."

"Aren't you tired of these chasing? I'am..." Rukawa whispered to her and Jenny knew where this would lead to.

"What? You're going to give me the justification for your statement?" Jenny decided to play along.

"Why not? We both know we wanted this...I want you..." Rukawa's eyes are full with so much intensity.

_'oh shit...he's serious...but...I want him to...I want him to make me feel... wait...shit.'_

But Jenny's actions were opposite of what she's thinking. Jenny's breathing became fast and she started to run for the door but unfortunately Rukawa held her arm and instantly trapped her again between the counter and his body.

"You're not always fast enough." Rukawa's gripped on her arm became tighter, his eyes are clouded with lust and desire for her and she can feel it.

Rukawa immediately sealed her lips with a kiss, his lips are pressed so hard on hers that made Jenny difficult hard to breathe. Jenny struggled for air and was pushing Rukawa's body away by her hips because he held both of her arms at the side.

Rukawa felt that Jenny wanted to escape but he won't let her do that, so he pressed his body closer to hers so that she could stop pushing him away. He continued kissing and he can feel her relaxed and felt her hands crawling on Rukawa's neck, her fingers getting tangled on the strands of his raven hair.

They kiss wildly with their tongues doing the familiar battle inside their mouths. Jenny wanted this and she knew it and she responded very well with Rukawa's mouth.

Rukawa abruptly pulled Jenny's jacket away to feel her skin and tossed it on the kitchen floor without making their mouths separated. He began to grind his hips with hers while she was trapped on the counter and Jenny can clearly feel that hard stiff cock of Rukawa poking in her belly. Her head is swirling with all of Rukawa's grinding his hips and she reached out to clutched his ass which made Rukawa moan on her mouth and their bodies pressing together.

To Jenny's surprise, Rukawa lifted her legs and straddled it on his hips as his hands went up and down her thighs. Since Jenny's wearing a skirt, he has an easy access down on Jenny's body. Rukawa inserted his tongue on the very depths of her mouth as he feel her wet, warm and sweet saliva mixing with his, he was light headed because of the feel of Jenny's long and smooth tanned legs with his cock pressing outside her underwear.

Rukawa immediately carried Jenny and headed upstairs but both of them lightly stumbled on the stairways and Rukawa is not stopping their foreplay.

With a support of Rukawa's hand on Jenny's head, he lavished her mouth while both of them were lying on the stairways. He breathed hotly on her face and looked at her then his mouth crawled to her neck giving her hickeys. He adjusted himself by sandwiching his body between Jenny's legs then took her left breast by his mouth. Jenny opened her mouth because of the feeling that's making her belly ache, to think that they still have clothes on.

His face is flushed because of the hotness that he's feeling, his mouth made the wet cloth even more wet and Jenny's breast really visible. Rukawa wanted to just take her here on the stairs, he can explode right here, right now. He took another breast with his mouth, earning him a loud sexy moan from Jenny. Anyone with ears who happens to passed by his house would hear her moans of pleasure.

_'i'm doing a good job...'_

Jenny eye's fluttered as she looked at the ceiling with Rukawa's mouth doing pleasures to her body. Realizing that he's really experienced with this kind of stuff and she's enjoying every bit of it.

"Rukawa..." Jenny gasped when she felt the tip of his tongue rolling and teasing the nub of her nipples as it stiffen even more. Her top is really really wet and its not actually a barricade to feel his tongue.

"shit... Ruka...rukawa..." She breathed faster and not minding the rough texture of the stairs on her back.

Jenny was practically screaming Rukawa's name and that made him really horny so he decided to do further. His hand crawled down on her stomach down to her legs then Jenny felt Rukawa's finger going inside the side of her underwear.

Through the strands of his hair that covered his eyes, he stared at Jenny's reaction as he found the spot of her feminity. (Read: clitoris... hee) Jenny squirmed as she broke kissing from Rukawa and tilted her head up to catch her breath. Rukawa is gently touching the red bud down her body and was caressing it up and down. Her reaction gave Rukawa the go signal and inserted a finger on her pussy which is already wet for him, slowly pushing it in and out.

"oh my god..."

Jenny cannot contained the feeling any longer and its making her crazy. She pulled Rukawa's head to her mouth and lavished him with kisses. Rukawa responded hotly on the kiss and moved his body up and down on hers. He might meet his orgasm here with just all of their clothes on, what more can he receive if they're already naked.

Jenny felt Rukawa broke kissing her and when she opened her eyes, she saw him tugging his wet jersey short to free his shaft.

_'oh my god... he's going to fuck me here on the stairs'_

"Can you at least wait until we get to the bedroom?" Jenny asked Rukawa, stopping his hand undoing his short. Rukawa looked at her practically conveying that he can't take it anymore.

_'same here, dude.'_ Jenny thought and smiled at him. Both of them are wet because of the rain and because of their horniness.

"We can try the stairs later and my back is killing me already." Jenny complained and saw Rukawa smiled then instantly carried her. She let out a small shriek and chuckled as she felt the excitement on him, very evident by his excited cock that is now throbbing very hard at her abdomen.

Rukawa gently tossed Jenny on his bed and instantly came on top of her and immediately kissed her lips. Jenny shifted her position until she was on top of Rukawa, she broke kissing with him and sat up looking down at him.

"Don't torture me, Jen." Rukawa whispered in a husky voice and his face is really flushed with his eyes in a dreamy state.

"I won't, I just want to undress us." Jenny simply replied and Rukawa frowned curiously at her. She's sitting directly above Rukawa's cock and the feel of it throbbing really hard right at her womanhood is unbearable because its tickling her insides anticipating for his entrance.

Jenny took off her top and threw it on the floor and Rukawa seeing Jenny half naked with her assets spilling in front of him, sat up and got hold of each breast. His big hands cupped all the areas of each and it's the softest he had ever touched and though she has small breasts, it looks really cute and it's really shapely.

Jenny looked at him shyly when her view is exposed in front of him. Rukawa noticed the look that Jenny was casting on him and he smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and gave her a soft peck on the lips while he gently squeezed her nipple.

"Mmm..." Jenny moaned, broke kissing with him and stood in front of Rukawa with her crotch really close on his face. Rukawa laid a hand on her ass and squeezed her butt cheek as he stared up at her. Jenny slid down her skirt, revealing a black underwear. It's not lacy because Rukawa thinks she doesn't like those stuffs, her underwear is a brief for girls kind of thing and its got little drawings of skeletons around it.

'_just like her socks...'_ Rukawa smirked at his thoughts and smoothed his hand on the prints of her underwear. He actually put his nose on her crotch and kissed her crotch softly.

"You smell good." Rukawa said and Jenny blushed at him then removed her underwear. Shortly, Jenny sat back at his lap without anything on her body.

"I'm naked. Your turn." Jenny traced Rukawa's lips by her tongue and pushed him to lay down to bed.

Rukawa decided to controlled a bit _'damn! but i've been controlling all these days!'_ and let Jenny do the work.

Jenny took off his jersey and revealed his tight stomach and his muscled arms. She smiled satisfactorily at him and bent her head to give his chest some light kisses. Rukawa closed his eyes as he feel Jenny's warm mouth all over his body. Her little kisses turned into hard licking, Jenny's tongue sent feathery sensation to Rukawa and he is glistening wet on the night because of Jenny's saliva. Her tongue imitated what he did to her breast a while ago and it toyed his nipples as it went hard.

Rukawa's back arched upward to her sweet ticklish tongue because that's one of his sensitive spot. Jenny's hand tugged at his short and briefs as it came out shortly. Rukawa groaned when his cock finally felt freedom being out of the cloth. She's aware of Rukawa's cock's presence but she decided to take care of it later so, her mouth went down further to his navel where she blew some of his hair connecting down to his member. Rukawa looked down at Jenny as she was blowing his navel hair and her long curly black hair is scattered on his chest and stomach.

_'shit...i can't take this anymore' _Rukawa heaved a deep breath and pulled Jenny's arm upward then shifted their position with Rukawa on top.

Both of them exchange their breaths as they look at each other in the dark room.

"I want you... now." Rukawa breathed faster, looking intensely at her.

"What are you waiting for? I'm yours Rukawa, fuck me." Rukawa's blue eyes became wide at the boldness of her words and he became blinded with horniness when she lifted her waist to meet his abdomen. Rukawa reached out his arm to his drawers and got a condom from a blue pack then inserted it on his cock. He adjusted his position between her legs and ready to enter her.

They never left each other's eyes as Jenny felt Rukawa's cock slowly entered her pussy and there's a sweet but pain pleasure that occured to Jenny down there. Rukawa slowly moved inside her and he's really careful not to hurt her because he remembered what she said that she is a virgin. Jenny held to Rukawa's shoulders tightly as she felt his huge cock moving deeper and deeper on the depths of her feminity.

Rukawa moved up and down at her while his hand rest on her breast and the other caressing her face.

"Aaah... sshit..." Jenny moaned when Rukawa's pace became faster, she also felt that the barricades of her virginity was broken and tears can't help to squeeze in her eyes. Rukawa took the time to wipe the tears off but he cannot control the speed of his thrusts.

"Rukawa..." The pain was instantly replaced by pleasure as each thrusts buried deep inside her. Upon hearing Jenny screamed his name, he pumped faster and instantly exploded inside her. Not long after Jenny's felt Rukawa's release, she climaxed and gasped as she felt her hot fluid. It's a greatest thing she had ever felt in her life.

Rukawa dropped his head to her neck because of exhaustion and breathed heavily. He felt Jenny's hand embracing him and he feel the thump of her chest.

"It was awesome." Jenny whispered on Rukawa's ear and kissed his hair. He looked at her and smiled.

"You too." Rukawa met Jenny's open mouth and shared their kiss for the night.

hahaha! hope you like it... \m/


	6. Escapades

**Title: **You're Not Always fast enough

**Author: **blackjev Slam Dunk is not my property because I don't want to get fucked-up in court

**Pairing: **Rukawaxoc

**Warning: **Explicit Language and lemon

**Authoress' Note: **Please read on and i'll wait for reviews huh? This is my first lemon fic so, I wanted to start it with straight characters but expect Yaoi from me. Okay? and I've never been to Japan so expect some made-up places or things that doesn't exist there. (submit review)...

**ESCAPADES**

"Mmm..." Jenny moaned as she opened her eyes and see the sunlight shining on the curtains. She blinked her eyes and looked at the surroundings which is really unfamiliar and suddenly remembered what happened last night. She immediately looked beside her and sighed with relief when she saw Rukawa sleeping peacefully. She turned sideways to look at Rukawa's face and examined him sleeping. His raven hair is scattered on his forehead and his lips are quite parted, he looks like a child that looks so innocent when he sleeps.

_'but last night...he was this lusty kitsune that pounded on me until he reached the depths of my flesh...'_ Jenny leaned to him and kissed his arm and sat up. She looked around Rukawa's room and there it was, the evidence of last night's trip to heaven. Their clothes were scattered on every direction of the floor, the sheets are messy and all tossed around and she also saw the condom on the nearby trashcan.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m.

_'really early...'_ Jenny yawned and looked at Rukawa then grinned. She took a peek under the blanket and saw his limp penis there.

_'i'm not finished with you yet...'_ Jenny grinned then pulled out the blanket revealing Rukawa's naked body and hers. She carefully moved down at his body but stopped when she felt Rukawa moved and continued sleeping.

Jenny let out a relief and his position provided her a very good view of his whole naked body which is really perfect for her plan. She crawled quietly until she was on Rukawa's feet then slowly she went up levelling her face on his cock.

She looked up at Rukawa to see him perfectly sleeping then she planted small kisses on his cock.

_'no effect... this might work...' _

Jenny put out her tongue then lick the areas of Rukawa's manhood, the tip of her tongue did the teasing as she licked it up and down then there it was, fully awake with its length became longer and grew in an incredibly huge size. Her eyes widened when she stopped shortly to examine Rukawa's cock.

_'i can't believe he shoved this big thing on me last night...'_

Jenny hurriedly went back to what she's doing as she get more excited. She held his cock with her hand and clasped it around as she moved it up and down on him. Jenny felt Rukawa stiffened and saw his hands closing his fist, his head was tilting upward and she can tell that he's still sleeping.

Jenny looked at the huge thing then sighed as she bent forward to eat him. Shortly, her warm mouth was lavishing his entire cock. She heard Rukawa moaned and it encouraged her to put his penis in and out of her mouth like a lollipop, applying the jokes of her classmates in New York that blowjob is like eating chupachups.

Rukawa's pelvis arched up and down as he felt the warm mouth on his shaft.

Jenny used the tip of her tongue to lick the tip of his pink head creating teasing kisses and licks. She felt Rukawa's breathing became faster and faster and Jenny knew that he is near to come. So, she took his whole penis by her moutth and sucked it hard and fast. With that, Rukawa's eyes shot open and saw Jenny's head bopping up and down with her mouth on his cock.

_'oh my god...' _Rukawa's mind screamed and let out a loud moan when he came to his realease.

Jenny felt his hot white cum flow on her mouth and she decided to swallow it and lick it all, then she felt Rukawa's arm gripped at hers pulling her up ward until she was on top of him.

"Good morning" Jenny smiled at him and looked at his exhausted, sweaty face. Rukawa breathed faster and smiled smugly at her.

"You are something." Rukawa said and took her mouth, not minding the taste of his own cum. He inserted his tongue on her lips as Jenny responded.

"No, YOU are something." Jenny looked at him when she broke kissing with him. He blushed when he knew that Jenny is talking about his recent climax.

"Mind if we're going in for the second round?" Jenny asked teasingly and with her words, she felt Rukawa's penis coming back to life.

"I could go 10 to 20 this day. Remember, you promised me that we could do it on the stairs then maybe on the bathroom, its Saturday anyway..." Rukawa matched her playful voice.

"Hmmm... I still have to go to Auntie...then we could do the 10-20 rounds this night... huh?"

"Alright, let's start with round one, get it on." Jenny chuckled at Rukawa's remark and he is not that cold anymore. He's actually a beast always on fire.

They started to perform the foreplay of mating and Rukawa started to re-enter Jenny again when they heard the doorbell rang.

"What the fuck..." Rukawa muttered on Jenny's neck.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Jenny asked and her hands were busy caressing his body.

"I won't..." Rukawa continued to kiss her breast and his lips crawling on her stomach but the doorbell is distracting Rukawa big time.

"Shit! It must be the newspaper..." Rukawa is obviously pissed off and got up.

"I guess I have to go to Auntie first, she might be freaking out where I was." Jenny also got up.

"When will you come back?" Rukawa asked as he searched for a clean boxers on the closet.

"This afternoon, she knew that I didn't have a gig last night. Aww... my clothes are still wet." Jenny got her skirt and discovered that it's still damp.

"You can use my clothes, I'll let it dry for you when you come back. Dammit! Maybe it's the delivery boy." Rukawa kissed Jenny's forehead then hurriedly went downstairs to dismiss that delivery boy quickly.

Rukawa opened the door and was stunned to see Mitsui, Ayako, and Akagi on his doorway.

"Goodmorning Rukawa!" Ayako greeted cheerily and was a little awkward to see Rukawa only in his boxers. Its obvious that he's pissed off when his sleep is disturbed.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rukawa asked.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep but coach Ansai called an emergency morning exercise where all of us should participate all together." Akagi explained and heard Rukawa sighed.

"Come on, get your ass out and come wi-" Mitsui's words were cut off and had his mouth gaped open.

"Rukawa can I borrow this shir-" Rukawa saw Jenny coming up to him holding his black Tribal gear shirt and she has no top on. Jenny shut her mouth and pulled the shirt closer to her chest to cover it when she noticed Mitsui, Ayako and Akagi on the doorway.

"whoot!" Mitsui let out a whistle.

"Yeah, you can wear it." Rukawa thinly smiled at the speechless Jenny and watched her slowly go back upstairs. Rukawa opened the door wider and let them in.

"You and Jenny? and she's topless!" Mitsui said as he looked at Jenny's bare back, wearing a baggy jeans.

"Stop looking." Rukawa gave Mitsui his death stare.

"Since when?" Akagi asked and Rukawa just shrugged his shoulder. Ayako smiled knowing that Rukawa won't give out any details from his private life.

"I wouldn't be surprise." Ayako declared and Rukawa looked at her. Ayako gave him this stare that she knew it all along.

"Kaede, I'll go." Rukawa turned around to see Jenny wearing his clothes. He took her arm and both of them went out just to be out of his intriguing teammates.

"We have practice until this afternoon, just meet me at the court." Rukawa held Jenny close to him and kissed her mouth.

"I will, got to check out if my bandmates arrived from Nagasaki. I'll return the clothes later when I come back." Jenny reached behind Rukawa and pulled him closer by squeezing his ass.

"Hn... I can't wait... 10-20... alright?" Rukawa felt Jenny's mouth opened wider to invite his tongue and both of them kissed fiercely unaware of the eyes looking at them.

"Uh-huh... they're pretty on it." Ayako said.

"See you later."

Basketball court:

They've been practicing for almost 4 hours already and Rukawa just can't wait to go home and share the night with Jenny.

_'got to make this fast... my bed is waiting for our 10-20'_ Rukawa smirked at his thoughts as he passed by Ryota's defense and made a successful slam dunk.

"Aaah! Curl head! Why did you let that kitsune show-off!" Sakuragi shouted at Miyagi.

"You better do the same Hanamichi." Ryota sneered.

"That was mere chance Rukawa!" Sakuragi kept rattling him.

"I never shoot by chance, unlike you Do'aho." Rukawa jumped down from the ring and sighed as Sakuragi received a Gori punch. Rukawa wiped his sweat on his head when his eyes laid on the front door, his face lightened up seeing Jenny standing there. Jenny gave him a short wave and smiled at him. He noticed that she's been standing there a while ago while he was playing and she had changed her clothes into a black high-water pants and red Nirvana shirt with her chuck taylor, her hair was in a half pony with the flows of her curls around her back.

_'beautiful...she's hot..'_ Rukawa's eyes were enough to convey his message that he's more than happy to see her.

"Okay, cool down!" Akagi exclaimed as he gathered his teammates to do some cooling down exercises.

Instead of participating on their cooling down exercise, Rukawa headed straight to Jenny and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I miss you." Rukawa muttered when he buried his head on Jenny's neck.

"Same here..." Jenny lifted his head and gave Rukawa a full soft kiss on his mouth, not minding the sweats on his hair and on his body, she actually find it sexy. They were practically making out in the basketball court not really aware of the stares they are getting from the blushing Haruko and her friends, Sakuragi's combat team with their mouths gagging open, and coach Ansai's clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I was watching you play, you're pretty bad-ass..." Jenny praised him and Rukawa leaned to gave her lower lip some soft bites.

"Thanks, but I'm prouder to have a bad-ass rocker for a girlfriend..."

"Hehe... go back to your practice.. alright... that guy might kicked your ass..." Jenny smiled at Rukawa while pointing at Akagi.

"But I can't wait to do our 10-20... come on." Rukawa pulled Jenny as they walked faster away from the court.

"What! Rukawa, are you serious?" Jenny asked surprisingly but liking the idea of what will happen next.

Akagi gathered the basketball team into an assembly and noticed that Rukawa was missing, he saw Rukawa ran to Jenny a while ago not even participating for the cool down exercise.

"Team! We should practice every weekends, I.H is no joke." Akagi began to say and he saw Rukawa pulling Jenny as they headed to the locker room. Akagi frowned curiously at them and he never saw that guy like that, although his epxression is still the same: blank, he can sure see Rukawa's feelings to that girl by means of his actions.

"We will double our practice by this Saturday and Sunday." Akagi continued on.

_Clothes were greedily torn opened, thrown and scattered on the cold marmled floor._

"We can't afford to lose any single game to be able to join the elimination."

_Lips and limbs intertwining with one another..._

"I know, this is so much stress. Can we do that basketball night out again?"

_Sweats combining, glistening wet as the heat increased._

"Can't do Mitsui, you want Akagi to kill us?"

_He hungrily invaded her softest twins as he quenched his lust and desire for her..._

"Hey Sakuragi! You still suck at your lay-up."

_Tongue burning at her skin as it crawl down to her navel..._

"What the hell Miyagi! You say this genius sucked at anything? Lay-up is for sissies!"

_She let out a sexy scream the moment she felt his sweet tongue down on the center of her flesh..._

"I haven't noticed Rukawa ever since we stopped practicing, he was gone just like that."

_He started to enter her pussy and began to fulfill his girl's wish to unite their bodies once again..._

"Well, didn't you saw it? He ran to his girlfriend the moment he saw her."

_Slow pumping began to go faster and faster..._

"Jenny is his girlfriend? Look at that guy, he doesn't speak much but he catches a lot."

"Yuck! The kitsune's in love? Jenny must be hypnotized!'

_Closer and closer... closer to release..._

"A nice shower will do, then we could all go home..."

_"aaahhh...yesss..."_

"Wait a minute, you heard that?" Mitsui and the rest of the basketball team stopped in front of the locker room door.

_"aahh... fast...fast!...aahh"_

The boys looked at each other with their eyes wide open, getting the message that each of them are conveying.

"Open up!" Miyagi started banging the door.

"What's the problem here?" Coach Ansai came to them and the team looked at each other nervously.

_"Rukawa... ahh..yess...yes!"_

"Oh no, this is embarrassing!" Kogure slapped his palm on his forehead while blushing, with Sakuragi totally clueless of what he heard, Mitsui smirking, Ryota and Ayako looking shyly at each other, Akagi being angry and Coach Ansai frozing at his place.

"Rukawa is beating up that girl!" Sakuragi mused out loud and then he received a loud whack from Ayako's fan.

"Do' aho! That's not what they're doing! Rukawa's dead..."

"Huh?" Sakuragi frowned.

"It means, they're having sex in there." Mitsui said directly and Sakuragi blushed very hard when he realized the meaning of it.

"Oi! Rukawa open this fucking door!" Akagi shouted. The locker room opened up with Rukawa and Jenny going out of the place with flushed faces and their clothes in its wrong places.

"We apologize, coach Ansai." Both of them bowed shortly and went off leaving all of them speechless including the coach.

The atmosphere in the Biology class was totally different for the other students coming into room seeing two students making out in the room and they're not just any students but the newly odd couple, Rukawa and Jenny.

Their seats are very close with each other and Rukawa and Jenny were shamelessly kissing for their whole classmates.

"Last night was awesome, did your auntie asked you where did you go last night?" Rukawa whispered as he sucked Jenny's lip.

"She knew where I was going Kaede and I really did enjoy last night especially on the lockerroom." Jenny chuckled and pulled Rukawa's head for a kiss. They are still engage in a lip-tongue-lock when Mr. Yamuto entered not noticing the couple.

"I have practice this afternoon, do you have a gig?"

"I do, earlier this time. We're going to play in other bars so I have to be there by 8 o' clock to meet my bandmates." Jenny said as Rukawa was rubbing his nose on hers and his fingers were playing on the strands of her hair.

"Meet me at the park's basketball court, alright?"

"Deal."

Mr. Yamuto started to check attendance when he saw Rukawa and Jenny kissing and not caring of his presence. He also noticed the whole class being stunned at what they're seeing, he was also shocked himself.

"Rukawa, Galiorca. I know you seems to be really in-love but stop that, do that in another place." Mr. Yamuto starting to get irritated but the two teenagers still ignore him. He saw the two engaged in torrid kissing and their tongue playing became visible at him. Mr. Yamuto was furiously angry and at the same time really uneased because this is the first time he see his students making-out heavily.

"Galiorca! Rukawa! Out of this class!" Mr. Yamuto threw chalks at them and the two teenagers immediately stood up, gathered their things and hurriedly went out of the class.

"Both of you get violations! Shameless!"

Rukawa and Jenny looked at each other shyly then grinned as both of them headed away.

Jenny walked to the park's basketball court to meet up with Rukawa and saw the redhead Hanamichi Sakuragi playing on his own. She walked up near him and stood beside the court and continue waiting for Rukawa.

"Oi! Jenny!" Sakuragi called her up and walked to her direction while dribbling the ball. Jenny just gave him a curt nod and looked at her cellphone once in a while to check the time.

"What are you up to?" Hanamichi asked as he did a lay-up.

"Waiting for kitsune."

"I still don't understand what you saw in that kitsune..." Jenny looked at him in a funny way and refused to play along.

"Well, I don't know that Kitsune can move."

"Yeah, unlike you... who is so slow..." Sakuragi stopped playing basketball and Jenny saw him blushing...

_Now, what the hell is wrong with this dude?_

"That. I must admit. Haruko does not see me..." Sakuragi said in a lonely voice.

"What have you done to make her notice you?" Jenny asked.

Meanwhile, Rukawa was heading to the park when he saw Jenny and Sakuragi talking on the basketball court. He decided to hided behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"I'm a-actually shy..." Sakuragi replied and Jenny rolled her eyes...

"Fuck it, how can she like you if you don't make a move!"

Sakuragi looked at his shoes shyly.

"What should I do?"

"Surprise her for one! For god's sake... you're the most loud mouthed guy and yet you cannot make a move... how did you become the tensai?" Jenny expected to hear a defense from Sakuragi but she heard none.

"L-like what?" Jenny sighed and pitied the redhead.

"Like kissed her without her knowledge."

"Ha? She might slap me!"

"She won't but Akagi will! Then, don't kiss her infront of her brother!"

"Umm... There's another problem." Sakuragi looked shyly at her.

_Uh-no... _

"What?"

"I-I don't know h-how to kiss..."

Rukawa was turning the ball on his index finger as continue to eavesdrop.

_That do'aho is a complete loser... he doesn't know how to kiss? _Rukawa thought...

"Well, well, you are an innocent punk?" Jenny teased.

"Hey! I'm not a punk like you!"

"I can teach you." Jenny said.

Sakuragi blinked his eyes and blushed.

"Yeah?"

Rukawa frowned at them and stopped turning his ball.

"Come here." Jenny motioned Sakuragi to come closer by her finger.

When Sakuragi was coming closer, Jenny got his fist and put it closer to his mouth.

"Huh?" Sakuragi looked at her curiously.

"This... close your fist with your thumb on the side of your index finger... there... you formed a mouth, put your lips on the upper line then start kissing." Jenny explained and Sakuragi did what she said, making his lips stayed there on his fist.

"Umm... how about an actual demo?" Sakuragi looekd at her.

Jenny and Rukawa both raised their eyebrow...

As Sakuragi's face came nearer, Jenny raised her fist, ready to punch this dumbass on the face but a ball from out of nowhere hit Sakuragi's face.

Jenny's fist left hanging on the air when she saw that ball and the redhead on the floor. She sighed and walked out from the basketball court.

_Do'aho! _Rukawa thought irritated at the thought of that redhead kissing his girlfriend.

Jenny was standing at the river and when she turned around, she saw Rukawa.

"You're late." Jenny looked at him.

"Well, you have company around there." Rukawa said and continued walking. Jenny followed Rukawa behind.

"Oh, so you were the one who threw that ball?" Jenny smiled behind his back and she didn't hear a reply.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not." Rukawa replied and he just kept on walking even though they have passed by Rukawa's house.

"Well, Sakuragi's kinda cute." Jenny tried to tease him.

Rukawa frowned at that but sill he kept on walking.

"And he's pretty innocent about things, he's nice to teac-" Jenny's word were cut off because Rukawa turned around and went near her.

"You prefer the innocent do'aho than this?"

Rukawa leaned over to Jenny and kissed her fiercely, meeting their tongues together.

"Hmm... not bad." Jenny looked at him and smiled and pecked his lips once more. She walked slowly ahead of Rukawa.They walked silently together on the streets.

"I love you, Jen." Rukawa blurted out.

That made Jenny stopped at her tracks and they were already in front of her house.

Rukawa hadn't said those words since the first night they've been together. Jenny turned to look at him and grinned as she felt extreme happiness, she could die now.

"It has been an awesome ride with you Kaede and I like it..." Jenny said and went inside of their house while Rukawa slowly followed.

Jenny stopped and turn around once more.

"...and hey I do love you..." Both of them looked at each other with meaningful stares.

Jenny walked inside their house and felt Rukawa's hands encircling her waist behind her as both of them went to Jenny's room.

Jenny gave Rukawa a full kiss on his lips and went out of his embrace to sit on a carpet.

"Auntie bought this for me, yesterday." Jenny said as she ran her hands on the Persian furry carpet. Rukawa was smirking at her, aware and getting heat up on the tease she's doing.

"We could try it here..."

Rukawa sat beside her and kissed her...

"I'll go for it." Rukawa said and felt Jenny pushing him a little.

"But on one condition..."

"What is it, Jen?" Rukawa asked.

"I'm on top." Jenny replied and Rukawa moaned his approval.

THE END.

please do submit reviews and everything... sorry for the typographical errors, i'm kind of lazy to edit it... hehee...


End file.
